Uchiha Naruto
by Vaara1
Summary: Naruto Uchiha


_Faster _thought a young boy around the age of twelve. He had blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks. He was of average height and had a very toned build for a twelve year old. Currently he was sparing with a teenager around the age of sixteen.

This was Shisui Uchiha the pride of the uchiha clan and the younger boy was Naruto Uchiha. While they hardly had time to spar anymore seeing as the fourth great ninja war was knocking on the doors and shisui was needed frequently when they did shisui pushed Naruto as far as he could go.

Naruto was panting his kunai held in a reverse grip as shisui held his tanto loosely in one hand. Shisui was smirking at the young boy. Suddenly Itachi appeared with the telltale sign of a shunshin. He look at Naruto and nodded before turning and briefly speaking with shisui in a hushed tone.

Naruto sighed as they both disappeared. Placing his kunai back in his kunai holster he turned and headed for his house. As he left the training grounds he saw two people approaching him.

The first was a boy around the age of twelve and stood at the same height Naruto did. He had red hair and purple eyes. He had a tanto strapped to his waist. He was wearing a black one piece shinobi uniform and had a headband tied securely to his forehead. This was Menma

The second was his twin sister. She also had red hair, though hers was much longer than her brothers and had blue eyes. She stood a little shorter than her brother and Naruto. She also had a tanto strapped to her back. This was Mina

Walking behind the two of them was a very well respected man. He had gravity defying silver hair and was five foot eleven. His headband was tilted on one side to cover his eye. He wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform and had a face mask covering the lower half of his face.

The male of the two twins gave Naruto a cocky smirk but said nothing as he passed. Naruto hid his scowl at the two and nodded to Kakashi.

As he entered his house he grabbed his headband from his table and tied it to his bicept. He looked at himself in the mirror to realise his hair had grown long. If he thought about it he looked like a blonde Madara. He scowled again as he thought back onto the twins. The daughter and son of the fourth Hokage.

Arrogant brats in his mind. However he couldn't deny that they were stronger than the average genin but they were not as powerful as they believed themselves to be. He turned and left the house heading towards the training grounds he had just left.

As he entered a man was standing in the training grounds. He ran into tokubetsu Jonin Genma Shiranui. He stood there chewing his senbon. He looked at Naruto and smirked.

Naruto was surprised this man even acknowledged him. He was a no name uchiha genin to the village. Genma launched his senbon at the boy. It wasn't aimed to kill but it would sting if it hit the boy.

Naruto quickly jumped away from the projectile. However before he even landed Genma was behind him a hand on his shoulder. Naruto's eyes were wide in fright before he heard Genma chuckling behind him.

"Nice reflexes kid, names Genma." He introduced. Naruto nodded before speaking himself.

"Naruto" he didn't say his last name as he figured it wasn't important if this man didn't give his last name.

Genma smirked before putting a senbon into his mouth. He turned and headed back the way he came. "Hope to see you at the announcement later Naruto" with his piece said he continued on his way.

Naruto was confused. There wasn't a scheduled announcement today. That was until his eyes widened. This was something that only the ninja could hear then. He turned and ran after Genma. Soon he caught up to the man and fell into a silent walk next to the man.

Unseen to Naruto Genma smirked. He liked this kid. As they continued through the village before coming upon the Hokage tower. They entered before Genma finally spoke.

"Just play along okay kid" Naruto nodded at what he said. They entered into a large room filled with ninja chunin and up. Genma lead Naruto to a more secluded corner of the room. He sat and Naruto stood behind him.

Genma sighed as Anko approached him. "What's with the kid Senbon" Genma looked at her "My apprentice Anko"

Anko smirked before sitting next to him letting it drop for the moment. Soon the Fourth Hokage entered the room.

He spoke his tone deadly serious "as of this morning Iwagakure and Sunagakure have declared war on Konohagakure, so far kirigakure and kumogakure are declaring themselves neutral but as you know that never lasts." The was hushed whispers around the room. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew another war was approaching. However he didn't expect it to happen this soon.

It had been two days since the announcement and the whole village was in on it now. Naruto had been deployed with Genma and a couple of chunin since Genma vouched for him.

They were near the border of amegakure watching to see if Iwa had sent troops through Ame. Though the Fourth Hokage thought that they would send their troops through Kusagakure. They had been there for about seven hours and had seen no sight of an approaching force.

Naruto was practicing throwing kunai at a tree when he heard a scream as he dashed back into camp he saw two nameless Konoha chunin littered with kunai. He heard a clash of steel and followed it.

Ganma was locked in combat with an Iwa Jonin. Naruto swiveled his head and saw a Girl around his age with a hime haircut staring with hate at him. He drew a kunai and prepared himself as she charged at him. With a clash of steel they were locked in combat. He ducked as she brought her hand around and tried for a jab before having to jump back from her follow up kick.

Naruto quickly went through hand signs before launching a fireball that the girl. As the smoke and dust cleared a wall of earth stood in front of where he had just launched his fireball. Naruto scowled. He ducked as once again the kumo girl attacked him with a high kick before he attempted to sweep the girl off her feet. However before he could he jumped back as another Iwa ninja launched at him.

Genma looked as he saw Naruto facing the two ninja he shouted "Naruto we need to retreat." Naruto nodded as he sped through hand signs again launching yet another fireball at the two Iwa ninja. If someone were to look close enough they would have noticed that Naruto's eyes now supported the sharingan one tomoe spinning around the pupil each.

As Naruto and Genma jumped from tree to tree a slight sizzling sound was heard before an explosion threw the both of them several feet. As Naruto started standing he was picked up and carried by Genma. Genma sped through the trees with his young charge. Adrenaline pushing his body to move faster.

He was faintly aware that his body had something sticking into it however whatever it was could wait until the two of them were far away from the enemy. Genma duly noted that had he and Naruto not been doing separate things that they most likely would have died with the two chunin that was with them.

Naruto woke up with a jump. He remembered fighting the iwa ninja and then an explosion before he was picked up. He noted that he wasn't bound a plus. As he looked to his right he saw Genma leaning against a tree. A large branch was through his stomach and his breathing was very shallow.

Naruto quickly shot to his feet and ran over to his Master. Before he could speak however Genma beat him to it. "Look kid…. I'm dying…. Ain't no other way to put it I guess…. If I am correct we should be about a two hour run from Konoha…. Take these two scrolls to the Hokage…. The third scroll is for you kid… listen…. Find someone you can love…. Protect them with everything you have…. And never…." Genma's voice trailed off to nothing more than a whisper. His eyes had dropped low and his head fell forward.

Naruto looked on with tears streaming down his face as he silently grabbed the scrolls and started his run. He was still hurting from being thrown by the explosion. Burns on the back of his legs and arms but he pushed through the pain. He had to, not for himself, but for the dying wish of a man he came to see as very close to himself.

For two hours he had run. Exhausted every part of his body to continue. The entire run there his sharingan was active draining his reserves. As he approached the gate he dropped finally succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

**Several days later**

Naruto sat up with a jolt. Noticing the white ceiling of the hospital. When a hand held out a glass of water he took it. Eagerly drinking down the water. Looking to his left he noticed Shisui sitting next to him. Naruto didn't say a word as he turned to stare out the window.

Shisui was surprised that Naruto didn't say anything to him. While they didn't have the strongest bond they were still close. However as he sat there waiting Naruto spoke. "Shisui why do wars exist?" To say Shisui was surprised would be an understatement. It's not everyday a twelve year old would ask a question like that.

Shisui contemplated his answer. How do you tell a twelve year old that the only reason for war was because of clashing ideals. As he sat there he heard Naruto once again speak. "Shisui I swear that I am going to end Iwa."

Shisui held back a gasp of surprise as the kid continued staring out the window. "Naruto I don't think that all of Iwa deserves that." As Shisui spoke a scowl replaced the neutral look on Naruto's face.

"They do deserve it Shisui. They started this war and if I have to fight through hell and back to wipe them off the map I will." Naruto spoke in complete and utter hatred. Shisui honestly was surprised that his little cousin would say such things about the opposing nation. He expected the kid to hate the team that attacked him and the squad he was with however to hold an entire nation responsible for what had happened was insane.

**Two weeks later**

Naruto panted as his two tomoe sharingan deactivated. Ever since that day the kid had thrown himself through a grinder to get stronger. He was waiting to be placed on a genin team. Maybe even be taken on as an apprentice but he couldn't stop training. He had to get stronger if he wanted to destroy the people responsible for his masters death.

Kakashi watched the kid from up in a tree. His three genin would show up here soon and he didn't know what would happen when Menma arrived. The kid had a distaste of the genin that was training in there training grounds. If Kakashi hazarded a guess he'd say that Menma felt threatened by the Uchiha he was watching.

It wouldn't be too far off. The kid was amazing for a genin from what he'd seen. However Menma was the son of the fourth Hokage and a force to be reckoned with. He had a large chakra supply and quite a few ninjutsu. Not to mention that the kid could use shadow clones at such a young age.

Then again from what he had seen of Naruto the kid was a prodigy. Nowhere near what he and Itachi were but still quite the young prodigy. He would even guess that Naruto learned faster than anyone on his team. Sasuke was a quick learner and Menma as well however the rate that Naruto was progressing at was ridiculous.

He had been throwing around fire ninjutsu since Kakashi had shown up to the training field. The kids shuriken jutsu was up there as well. That's when he sensed Menma and Mina entering the training field.

Menma was in a good mood. He had just finished learning the Rasengan when he had left his house for team training and was going to show Kakashi his progress when he saw Naruto. While he didn't hate Naruto he didn't like him either. In the academy the kid was average in everything. Yet he had gotten an apprenticeship when Menma was stuck on a team.

Naruto turned around to see the Namikaze twins approaching. He pulled a senbon from his shuriken pouch and placed it in his mouth like Genma had. When he started learning from Genma's scroll he decided he would use the snebon the same way Genma had.

Most people thought that Genma's senbon chewing was a habit when instead he used it as a surprise attack. It was usually also how he would start a fight. As Menma approached he had a scowl on his face.

Naruto watched on uninterested as the son of the fourth approached. "What are you doing in my training field Uchiha?" He said it with quite a bit of venom in his voice. Naruto however didn't answer and was walking out of the training field when Menma decided he'd throw one more insult towards Naruto.

"Of course a failure like you would walk away. That must have been how Genma died. You ran away while he fought didn't you?" Naruto spun around at his insult a scowl present on his face.

"I would watch what you say Namikaze or would you rather I put you in your place?" Naruto spat at him. Menma simply smirked glad he got a rise out of the young Uchiha.

"You heard me loser. Your a failure and that's why Genma died." Menma was confident that the uchiha would just walk away from him like he always did. However he didn't expect a senbon flying at his face to be the answer the Uchiha would give him.

Naruto had enough of Menma not knowing what he was speaking of and decided that he would silence the brat. With his thoughts in mind he shot the senbon out of his mouth with great force towards the Namikaze. Menma moved away from the senbon however wasn't ready for Naruto to appear in front of him midway through a kick.

Kakashi watched from his tree as the two exchanged words and frowned when he heard what Menma said what he had to Naruto. However he did notice the shift in Naruto's mood and even watched as he pulled Genma's attack off with surprising effect. While nowhere near as fast as Genma could launch the senbon the kid mustered quite the force behind it.

He watched in mild amusement as Naruto disappeared from Menma's eyesight and kicked the kid in the stomach. While Menma was his student the kid could say the wrong things at the wrong times. However he narrowed his eyes as Naruto started the hand seals for the dragon fire technique.

Naruto had one thing on his mind and that was to hurt Menma as badly as possible. While he wouldn't kill him, he was a Konoha ninja after all, he would show him that the world didn't revolve around him. What he wasn't expecting however was the arrival of the kids sensei and his own cousin at that time.

Kakashi decided he better interfere before Naruto did something stupid and shunshined close enough to grab Naruto's hands. However he didn't expect Sasuke who had just arrived to also move to stop his cousin. While Sasuke wasn't nearly as fast as Kakashi was he was quite quick. As Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's left hand Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's right.

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he simply turned and walked away. Sasuke frowned he and Naruto were never close but the boy was never outright hateful towards someone and never rose to defend himself from the Namikaze's verbal assaults. This left Sasuke wondering what Menma had said to get on his cousins bad side.

Kakashi simply watch in silence as the boy walked away. He would have to learn to control that anger before it took control of him. Well more so than it already had.

Naruto continued walking well into Konoha when Shisui shunshined in front of him. "Good news kid. You got a new sensei and team in me and two others." Naruto simply nodded before Shisui placed a hand on his shoulder and shunshined him to a training ground.

As they arrived Naruto noticed a young Hyuga. She had long brown hair that was held out of her face. This was Hinata's twin sister Hanabi.

He also noticed an older Uchiha Genin. She had long purple hair that covered quite a bit of her face. This was Naomi Uchiha.

The day drug on as Shishui gave them multiple teamwork drills and instructed them on how to fight with each other. Hanabi was the close range fighter due to her gentle fist and byakugan.

Naruto fit into the middle range fighter thanks to his ninjutsu and great speed. He was able to switch in between pushing a foe into Hanabi's gentle fist and falling back to provide covering fire.

Naomi was the support. She used multiple genjutsu to confuse their target and would even throw a few fireball techniques into the fray here and there. However she didn't have the chakra supply Naruto had.

**Two months later**

The war had been going on for two months Naruto noted. He hadn't been deployed since his original squad was almost wiped out. However he couldn't blame the fourth Hokage for not sending his team out. After all they were all Genin and while Shisui was a great fighter he couldn't watch the team at all times.

After his first fight with Menma Naruto had avoided the Namikaze twins. He honestly just didn't want to fight with the other Konoha genin. He had nothing really against Menma other than what he said about Genma.

Shisui watched with mild amusement as Naruto stared at nothing in particular. It wasn't that the Hokage didn't believe his squad couldn't handle combat. It was that Shisui was worried that Naruto would fly off the handle if he saw an iwa ninja.

While the kid hated iwa Shisui had managed to curb that anger somewhat. While Naruto would still more than likely fly off the handle if he saw any of the iwa ninja from that day Shisui believed that Naruto wouldn't exactly fly off the handle at some random iwa ninja.

The kid was good Shisui had to admit and he even thought about asking Kakashi to teach him the chidori but a month ago he found out that the kid would be unable to use it effectively at his current skill set. The kid was primarily a fire based chakra with a secondary in wind. So learning lightning style jutsu would be difficult for the kid.

His other two students were quite good as well. Naomi was the opposite of Hanabi. Where as Hanabi would disable you up close and quite quickly. Naomi would do so with just a look at her eyes. She reminded Shisui of Itachi and Himself. They didn't even have to fight you they would just use a simple genjutsu and it was over.

Naruto was a ninjutsu specialist if he ever saw one. The kid picked up fire style ninjutsu quicker than a wildfire could spread in a field of dead grass and trees. Hell the kid had almost as many ninjutsu as Shisui did.

As Naruto left the training grounds Shisui figured that tomorrow they would go on a C Rank mission. After all the village still needed missions to bring in money.


End file.
